


金丝雀

by mmmorgana



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:54:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21581848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmorgana/pseuds/mmmorgana
Kudos: 8





	金丝雀

【1】曾经我以为高处的空气是那样甜美，但如今我只觉得让人窒息

S市TB战队基地。

晚上十一点，平日里是战队选手的训练时间，而今天开着灯的训练室里只有ad选手吴鹤宸坐在电脑前，此时训练室响起的键盘敲击声反而显得坐在电脑前的人更加沉默孤寂。

从引进新中单一整个赛季神挡杀神的SG战队手里拿下了冠军，今天晚上的TB战队无疑是LPL粉丝关注的焦点。

赢下比赛后队友们都去庆功宴了，唯独吴鹤宸以手伤复发为由回了基地，他摩挲了一下放在身旁的冠军奖牌弯着眼睛笑了起来。

打完一把Rank，他揉了揉手腕，点开微博。

微博上面的评论清一色的恭喜TB战队，自己的微博下也挤满了祝福和鼓励，作为新科冠军，吴鹤宸从来没有受到过这样的关注，竟认认真真回复起每一条评论来。

恍惚间一条评论闯入他的眼睛。

“虽然TB战队拿了冠军，但我还是觉得Justice比Shadow强。”

这条评论下面的回复竟然也出奇的和谐，除了少数几个提醒不要在TB战队夺冠的微博下评论其他人外，其他人的回复基本都是“有一说一，确实”“Justice是LPL第一ad，Shadow能排上前三就不错了”…

吴鹤宸自虐般的把下面的一千多条回复看完了，默默的关上手机点开一把Rank，套上外套眼不见心烦的扯下袖子遮住泛着红的手腕。

他从来都不是一个成功的人，一直都不是。

吴鹤宸和段正则同一年开始打职业，那一年联盟还没有未成年不能打LPL的规定，他刚满16岁，穿着西装宛如一个偷穿大人衣服的小孩拿着纸条找到TB战队的地址，那个时候电竞事业刚刚起步，俱乐部的环境和待遇远不如现在，他仿佛逃离什么般几乎没看合约就签下了名字。

他职业生涯第一场比赛就是对阵SG战队，段正则在下路几乎将他打爆，少年的锐气被挫伤，比赛结束后低着头忍着眼泪等待胜利方来握手。

段正则安抚的拍了拍他的肩膀，轻声安慰“小朋友下次加油，你才十六岁，输了一场比赛怎么就垂头丧气的，下次赢回来不就行了吗？”

懒洋洋的声音带着暖意，是吴鹤宸从来没有感受过的明亮和温柔。

一晃就是五年过去。

五年了，所有人提到LPL的第一ad时都会不约而同提起段正则的ID，而他就像是一个影子，永远是不重要的那一个，即使如今拿了冠军还是如此。

因此吴鹤宸才想要努力追赶上段正则，那个人正义又肃穆，坚定又温暖，和早就陷入泥泞的自己完全不同。

段正则是光，是他飞蛾扑火般想要握住的光。

第二天吴鹤宸是被辅助Forgive摇醒的，脑袋昏昏沉沉的懵了好半天才辨认出自己面前的人是谁，想要用手撑着软绵绵的身体坐起来，却疼得情不自禁的嘶了一声。

Forgive听见他的抽气声皱起眉头把他的手腕拉过来，看到比昨天比赛完还要红得明显的手腕，气的不知还说什么，默了两秒红着眼眶吼出声“你昨天回来是不是又Rank了？你他п妈是不是不想要手了啊！”

“没关系，等会儿让理疗师给我按按就好了，这么大人了怎么动不动就掉眼泪。”吴鹤宸用不疼的另一只手揉了揉Forgive的头发，扯出一个笑容安慰比自己小两岁的辅助。

Forgive掩饰般的抹了抹泪，“你哥哥来接你回家了，你是要在基地等理疗师还是回家看医生？”

吴鹤宸愣了几秒，搭在被子上的手无意识的握紧“我还是回家吧，家里面也有医生。”

“壕无人性！”Forgive夸张的叫了一声噔噔噔跑下楼给其他队友控诉吴鹤宸的炫富罪行。

吴鹤宸坐在床上，原本就没什么光亮的眼睛彻底暗了下去。

【2】谁知我知你，我知你知深

从基地到停车场短短一百米，吴鹤宸恨不得走到天荒地老，但很快他便看到了那辆熟悉的黑色汽车，他站在车门口缓了口气，拉开副驾驶的门看到驾驶座的人是司机老张后顿时松了口气。

“小先生最近过得好吗，我听先生说您拿了冠军，先生今天做了一桌子菜等您回去庆祝呢！”老张看到吴鹤宸额上的汗珠后又把空调开低了两度，找着话题和这个向来不爱说话的小少爷拉家常。

吴鹤宸窝在副驾驶身体发软，老张开得很稳可他却觉得天旋地转的看不清窗外的事物，握着发疼的手腕有气无力的扯出一个笑容。

见吴鹤宸不想说话，老张打开播放器放着先生早就下载好的舒缓音乐，也很有眼色的不再开口。

一个小时后车稳稳的停在S市郊的别墅前。

吴鹤宸透过车窗看到站在外面等待他的男人，压下眼皮藏住眼里一闪而过的讥诮，整理好心情下车后脸上只有平静和乖顺。

“魏先生怎么出来了？”吴鹤宸的声音轻轻柔柔的，仿佛带着能将人溺毙的温柔。

魏安舟掐灭指尖的烟扔进垃圾桶，“出来抽烟，医生已经在里面等了，进去吧。”

陈医生是魏家的家庭医生，五十岁的样子，吴鹤宸历来的身体检查都是他在做，因此彼此都很熟悉。

“吴先生右手劳损比前段时间更严重了。”陈医生按了按吴鹤宸一晚上过去仍然透着红的手腕，苦口婆心的劝到“我知道你的工作特殊，但这样透支自己的身体，吴先生以后恐怕连重物都提不起来了。”

“有什么彻底治疗的办法吗？”魏安舟坐在吴鹤宸旁边看着正写药单子的陈医生，身边的人一副不以为意的样子，他只能自己开口问问。

“我先开点止痛药给吴先生缓解一下疼痛”陈医生摇摇头“必须要减少训练时间和强度好好养着才行。”

“知道了，我会劝他的。你去吃饭吧，我送陈叔出去。”前一句话是对陈医生说的，后一句话是对吴鹤宸说的，魏安舟站起来把陈医生送到门口。

吴鹤宸平静的坐在餐桌前，看着一大桌子自己喜欢的饭菜，机械的吃着饭味同嚼蜡，他知道这不过是暴风雨前的宁静。

饭厅静悄悄的，没有人说话，隔着并不宽敞的餐桌，两个人如同隔着银河，连一个眼神的交汇都没有。

果然，在吴鹤宸放下筷子那一刻，魏安舟的声音洒了下来，“去楼上等我。”

夏天的傍晚印着一层亮橘色的光，透过薄薄的窗帘蔓延进屋子，没有开灯的房子半明半暗，吴鹤宸坐在床上就那样隐匿在黑暗中。

轻轻的关门声把吴鹤宸的视线拉到门口。

魏安舟朝他走过来，眼里带着冰冷的不及眼底的笑意，英俊的面容在黑暗中宛如鬼魅，他抬起吴鹤宸的下颌，轻描淡写的说“既然都拿到冠军了，就呆在家里哪儿都不要去了。”

吴鹤宸有想到等待自己可能是疾风骤雨的一顿打，却没有想到是这样的结果，在男人面前一向温顺的他脸上露出急切，“你当初答应过我的，只要我按时回家就不干涉我的工作！”

“嘘。”魏安舟的食指抵住吴鹤宸的嘴唇，不让那张他又爱又恨的嘴里吐出任何一个让他生气的字眼“你答应过的事情没有做到。”

啪嗒一声，他按亮了床头柜上台灯，吴鹤宸红着的眼眶在光线下分明起来。

“魏安舟，我一直很听话。”

“那这是什么呢？”魏安舟把吴鹤宸的手翻过来，泛着红的手腕此时缠着一圈绷带，看起来很刺眼，至少魏安舟觉得很碍眼“我好像说过，除了我之外包括你自己，都不能在你身上留下任何伤痕，对吗？”

“我已经很小心了。”两人靠的很近，仿佛是彼此依偎的姿势，吴鹤宸一颗心却被吊起来摇摇欲坠，他咬了咬嘴唇凑近魏安舟，在男人脸上印了一个吻“求你了，我下个赛季打得好的话可以去世界赛，我想去。”

“小心的人可不会在拿了冠军后疯了一样Rank。我想过了，你现在冠军也有了，正好退役了有更多时间陪我…”魏安舟无情的声音毫不动摇的响起。

“你能不能别每天监视我？”

吴鹤宸突然站起来将床头柜旁边的花瓶推倒在地，这个花瓶是魏安舟从欧洲运回来的，大概是他的心头好吧，看着花纹繁复的古典花瓶碎了一地，大约最好的工匠都无法将它复原，吴鹤宸觉得很解气，冲着魏安舟挑衅似的扬了扬下巴。

出乎意料的，魏安舟居然露出了笑容，上一次吴鹤宸在他面前这样放肆好像还是16岁时，那天少年身后两团肉都被抽得破了皮还叫嚣着要去打职业，张牙舞爪的向他露出最真实的那一面。

他没有解释，赛后疯狂Rank的截图被各大电竞媒体转发，早就不是秘密，偏偏这个人从来都只会最汹涌的恶意揣测他。

“你可以继续打职业。”魏安舟的心情似乎好了起来，商人本性发挥的淋漓尽致，答应一件事就要用无数的条件来换“每天给我打电话报备，你的所有账号的Rank记录发给我，除了训练赛你最多Rank三个小时，我不管你怎么跟你的教练说，如果这些条件你能做到，就可以继续去俱乐部。”

哪有职业选手一天只训练三个小时的，但吴鹤宸明白，如果他不答应这些条件，那么魏安舟的承诺也就作废了，他只能忍气吞声不情愿的应了。

“如果下一次，陈医生跟我说你的手伤加重了，那么，我的所有承诺都不作数了，并且再也不会给你讨价还价的机会，明白了吗？”男人的声音不带一丝温度。

吴鹤宸垂着头应了声好。

魏安舟抚摸吴鹤宸头发的手被毫不犹豫的避开了，片刻那人仿佛意识到自己干了什么，灰溜溜的把头移到了魏安舟手下，“很好，去拿你的板子过来。”

果然该来的还是会来。

吴鹤宸从浴室储物柜里拿出一柄一指厚两指宽的竹板递给魏安舟，自觉的脱掉裤子撑到书桌上，将身后两团肉规规矩矩的递到魏安舟手下。

右手又酸又疼，还没挨打吴鹤宸就已经觉得撑不住了，更不要说魏安舟的板子从来不留情。

缠着纱布的手腕被人轻轻握住揉了揉，灼热的温度透过薄薄的纱布传过来烧的吴鹤宸心里酥酥麻麻的。

“衣服脱пп光去床上趴着。”魏安舟云淡风轻的命令道。

吴鹤宸的脸上窜出羞愤，他咬了咬牙立在原地没有动，除了上床的时候，他不想和魏安舟这样坦诚相对。

见他不动，魏安舟脸上浮出戏谑的笑容“害羞什么？你什么样子我没见过？”

自尊心被一次次揉碎的人还会在乎这一次羞辱吗，吴鹤宸心里冷笑，干净利落的扯下自己身上最后一层布料扔在地上。

赤пп裸而雪白的身体伏在床上轻轻发抖，印在深蓝色的床单上犹如折翼的蝴蝶，小腹下面垫着柔软的枕头，臀肉毫不费力的向后翘起。

没有任何警示，只听见一声短促的破风声，冰凉的竹板接二连三的砸在耸起的臀肉上，几下连续的抽打成功为臀峰染上颜色。

魏安舟对这根竹板爱不释手，无论在床上还是床下，它都能让吴鹤宸服服帖帖在自己面前软成一滩春水。

就像现在这样，一贯冷淡的人扬起身子呼痛，一遍遍无助的叫着自己的名字，仿佛这个世界只有自己才是他的救赎。

“魏安舟…你轻一点…”吴鹤宸觉得自己越来越矫情了，在魏安舟身边这几年还真养娇气了，否则从前被荆条抽的浑身是血都能忍住不吭一声，怎么现在连几下板子都受不住了？

魏安舟按住吴鹤宸直起来的身子，竹板就着刚才抽出来的痕迹继续抽打，直到那块肉完全肿起来才换到另一个地方。

“我下次不这样了…你换个地方打吧呜…”吴鹤宸两只手放在前面不敢往后伸，快速而狠厉的板子让他身后有如热油翻滚。

“你是谁的？”加重的一板子抽在臀峰，魏安舟沉声问。

吴鹤宸因为哭泣声音变得含含糊糊，不过他还是马上回答“是你的呜…我是你的…”

三四十下连续又毫不留情的板子抽下去，吴鹤宸的屁пп股左右对称的肿了起来，他趴在床上哭的上气不接下气，身后的板子丝毫没有一丝缓和的迹象，仿佛不把这两团肉砸进骨头里誓不罢休。

“安舟…呜求你轻一点…我再也不敢了…”腰肢被大手禁锢得无法动弹，薄竹板对着红透的软肉噼里啪啦的落下来，臀肉轻颤后便浮出一绺绺更加深红的颜色，吴鹤宸抓着床单，断断续续的求饶声破碎在嘴边。

“谁能让你受伤？”和抽打一同落下来的是魏安舟沉冷的问话。

“你能！只有你可以！”吴鹤宸埋在床单上痛的头脑发昏，直担心身后是不是破皮流血了，两只手无助的绞在身前交握，仿佛这样能减轻一丝疼痛“求你了呜…安舟…求你轻一点…”

“你还整天拿年轻当资本，拼了命的训练搞出一身职业病吗？你看看那些比你职业生涯还长的人也没见他们的手像你的这样一碰就痛。”

越说越生气，落在吴鹤宸软肉上的板子就愈加狠厉，他吃准了魏安舟不忍心打他的手，疼得受不了的捂住肿痕遍布的两团肉，还故意将缠着纱布的右手手腕向上露出来。

魏安舟都快气笑了，早年还看见有电竞媒体评论吴鹤宸为只知道训练的傻小子，此时面前这个耍些小聪明一股子狡黠的人哪有一丝迟钝？

“长本事了你。”轻轻一板子抽在手心，职业选手对双手敏锐的保护直觉让吴鹤宸飞快的缩回了手。

魏安舟把坐在他旁边，加了两分力抽在只是泛着浅红的臀腿，“本来只是做错事挨罚，你非要给自己讨加罚，这就怪不了我了。”

“错了…我错了…不捂了呜…”身后火燎火烧的痛感本就难忍，又听见魏安舟说要加罚，吴鹤宸急得撑起身子要窜起来。

魏安舟见他又要右手用力撑着起来，气的拉过他的手按在身后，边打边训“累了就休息，手痛了就看医生，都拿了冠军了不知道你在拼命什么，把自己逼成这样子你就开心？”

“下回再这样非把你屁п股抽烂不可。”

手被握住的吴鹤宸没有别的逃罚的办法，只能乖乖趴着软着声音求饶祈求男人能心软放过自己。

结结实实一百个板子落在臀瓣上，两团肉肿起一指高，凹凸不平的泛着紫，打得最重的臀峰浮着清晰的淤花。

虽说要加罚，但最开始魏安舟在心里定下的数目就是一百下，说要加罚不过是吓唬这个在别人面前温温柔柔，在自己面前看着听话实际上都快惯上天的崽子。

“能听话吗？”竹板停下来压在臀肉上，入肉的疼痛让泪眼婆娑的人情不自禁的瑟缩了一下。

吴鹤宸颤抖着回答“能…呜呜呜…我能…”

话音刚落，腹下的枕头被抽走，噼啪一声是竹板落地的声音，魏安舟把吴鹤宸翻过来使他仰躺在床上，身后肿痛处蹭到柔软的床单还是让吴鹤宸凄惨的哭出来。

【3】此时此景，心已僵沉

灼热的指尖从额头滑下，轻轻擦过柔软的嘴唇，然后落在修长又优雅的脖颈，赤пп裸着的身体使大片大片的柔软肌肤映入眼帘。

对彼此身体的熟悉和魏安舟似有若无的挑逗让吴鹤宸忍不住轻轻颤抖，魏安舟滚烫的手掌摩挲着他的胸п脯和上面粉红的茱萸，引得吴鹤宸控制不住的泄出轻吟。

魏安舟轻笑一声，把吴鹤宸两只手握在头顶，温热的鼻息扑洒在颊边“想要了？”

说着又低头吻舐着吴鹤宸洁白的脖颈，从锁骨往下，温热的唇舌仿佛带着火，让吴鹤宸身体慢慢燃了起来，他轻扭着身子，想避开又忍不住靠近，身后的伤处在床单上磨蹭，又痛又异样的感觉席卷了他的整个身体。

魏安舟的唇含住身前的茱萸轻拢慢捻，时不时还发出让吴鹤宸羞耻的啾啾声，灯光下吴鹤宸胸前浮着一层水灵灵的亮光，诱人极了。

吴鹤宸的脸一片通红，身体无力的瘫软在床上，两条腿夹的紧紧的，身后的花蕊仿佛要泄出水来，往前凑了凑身子，大腿主动的蹭着魏安舟身下的灼热。

倒是少见他这样，魏安舟往他身后探了一把，果然摸到了粘腻的水渍，他有些意外的啧了一声， 把手上的液体抹在吴鹤宸的大腿根，凑近吴鹤宸耳边轻声说“屁п股揍烂了还能出水，骚不骚”

“你不就喜欢我这样吗？”被强硬分开的双腿使自己的下п体一览无余的暴露在魏安舟面前，吴鹤宸扯出一个笑容，不甘示弱的反驳道。

男人粗砺的手指沿着股缝滑到隐秘部位，吐露的花蕊因为紧张一张一合，亮晶晶的蜜液不由自主的滑出来，魏安舟就着湿润的穴口，抚平花蕊的层层褶皱，将手指探了进去。

“你什么样子我都喜欢。”成功将三根手指探进紧致柔软的花穴，魏安舟低声喘息，模仿阳物在湿润的甬道进进出出。

花穴被手指填充的满足感，让吴鹤宸挺起腰颤抖着逸出一声满足的轻吟， 快пп感在从后穴积累到整个身体， 肉壁被带着温度的手指揉的又酸又涨，肠液分泌了一波又一波，将魏安舟的手指兜头淋湿。

就在吴鹤宸的欲望快要被满足时，魏安舟抽出了手指，带出一大п波爱пп液，巨大的空虚感让吴鹤宸舒服的眯起的眼睛不满的睁开了， 他带着哭腔将自己的身子靠近魏安舟“安舟…给我…快点…”

“求我。”魏安舟喜欢正面交欢的姿势，这样他能清楚的看见吴鹤宸迷离又动情的眼睛，冒着雾气水当当的眼睛里只有他。

吴鹤宸哭喊道“求你干我…”

魏安舟再也忍不住，抬起吴鹤宸的两条腿向头顶压去，使他整个下身在自己面前暴露无遗，揉了两把吐着蜜液的花穴，挺身将身下的灼热顺着湿滑的穴口送了进去。

两人同时发出了满足的哼叫。

巨物劈进甬道，吴鹤宸有些不适，下意识的收缩后穴，绞得魏安舟闷哼了一声，俯下身子湿哒哒的亲了一下吴鹤宸的嘴，“放松点，听话，夹这么紧我怎么动？”

闻声吴鹤宸听话的放松了下来，紧致的甬道终于松泛起来，魏安舟就着之前穴里的液体上下抽п插了起来。

肉刃循着内壁缓慢研磨，每一下都又深又重，吴鹤宸随着男人的动作不停的抽搐着，席卷而来的舒爽让他脚趾头都忍不住蜷缩了起来，男人缓慢的动作让他渐渐生出不满，吴鹤宸抬起身体轻轻扭动配合着男人的进攻，“你快一点呜…”

闻言，魏安舟胯下开始挺动，阳物用力的凿进凿出，在滑腻紧致的通道里快速抽动顶弄，每一次都是快速又有力的抽出，又再一次深入。

吴鹤宸被п操得蜜液直流，因男人快速抽пп插而破碎的呻п吟断断续续，两人交合处泥泞不堪，黑乎乎的毛发上带出大片水渍，大腿根湿淋淋一片。

臀肉被男人捧起，吴鹤宸痛的瑟缩，绞得男人几欲泄出。

“疼…”魏安舟粗糙的大手压着发紫的臀肉，疼痛感片刻便被唤醒了。

被爱欲交缠的男人此时只想痛痛快快的操弄身下的人，可那娇气的宝贝一个劲的喊着疼，身下的肠肉收紧绞得自己动弹不得。

“起来跪一会儿好不好？”魏安舟喘着粗气哄道。

魏安舟想把吴鹤宸摆成跪趴的姿势，就被软绵绵的踹了一脚“手疼，不想趴。”

吴鹤宸在床上一贯是被伺候的那一个，魏安舟没有办法，提着他的两条腿挂在自己肩上，将他的小细腰微微抬起，使那个肿痛的屁пп股悬空，才继续握着吴鹤宸的腰挺动起来。

这个姿势让吴鹤宸滴着露的花蕊完全暴露在魏安舟面前，魏安舟顿时觉得气血上涌，握着腰下腹快速冲刺，一次次摩擦着吴鹤宸的敏感点，他的每一次挺动都能让吴鹤宸抽搐着呜咽出声。

“不行了…不能再来了…呜呜呜”吴鹤宸被灭顶的快п感包裹，被п操得红肿的小п穴大嘞嘞露在外面，他红着眼睛攀着魏安舟的肩膀，在上面留下一束束指甲划过的痕迹。

魏安舟嘶了一声，更加用力的在甬道里横冲直撞，撞的吴鹤宸的纤腰上下晃动不已，直到感受到最后一波液体喷射在自己体内，吴鹤宸才舒爽又疲惫的松了口气。

半软的肉刃在大腿根部摩挲了两下竟又硬了起来，感受到臀下的灼热，吴鹤宸惊得往旁边躲了躲“不行了…我好累了…”

“好了好了，不来了，抱你去洗澡。”魏安舟把床上软成一滩春水的人抱起来走进浴室。

就着花洒温热的水，魏安舟还是半哄半强迫的把人按在墙上又操п了一回，直到一贯乖顺的人嘴里冒出脏话，小拳头软软的在自己身上不断的砸，他加快速度撞击了几下，哄着吴鹤宸一遍遍说着爱他，只爱他，才将白灼喷泄在吴鹤宸体内。

魏安舟喜欢极了两人身体合二为一的时候，只有那时他才能安稳的觉得吴鹤宸是完全属于他的。

将半软的阳物抽出来，魏安舟抱着人清理身体，吴鹤宸股间的小п穴都被п操得合不拢了，里面的肠肉轻微的外翻，一副被п操狠了的模样，靠在男人怀里任由他摆弄，垂着头闭着眼睛昏昏欲睡。

待换上干爽的新床单，两人清清爽爽的上床，吴鹤宸早就累得睡了过去，魏安舟从床头柜里取出一只药，抹在本就紫红又一直被囊袋拍打，被床单磨蹭此时几近破皮的臀肉上。

冰冰凉凉的药膏让臀上火烧火燎的痛感消减了些。

吴鹤宸被身后的动静弄醒，不满的动了动身子。

“你睡你的，我给你擦点药，不然明天起来屁п股会疼得更厉害。”魏安舟按住他乱动的腰，带着老茧的大手轻轻揉着臀上的硬块。

“你自己下手打的，现在装心疼做什么。”只有在昏昏沉沉不清醒的时候，吴鹤宸才是最真实的，一身收起来的反骨赤п裸п裸的露了出来，试图将人刺伤。

魏安舟没说话，反正他说什么这人都不会信，他的手继续轻轻揉着伤处。

吴鹤宸打掉他的手，翻了个身，无意识的拱到他怀里“别揉了，睡觉吧。”

魏安舟应了声，把药膏扔回抽屉，将少见的主动亲近的人纳入怀里紧紧抱住。

魏安舟喜欢他累极了主动靠近自己的样子，那个时候他真诚又单纯，不像平时清醒时一样，明明言行举止顺从乖巧，那双褐色的眼睛里却写满了不屑一顾和虚与委蛇。

他知道的，吴鹤宸恨他，恨他掌控他的生活。

连带自己身边的所有人，他都一齐讨厌，这也是为什么明明在俱乐部的vlog里那样温柔健谈的人，从来不和魏安舟身边的人多说一句话的原因。

他的小宝贝啊，有自己喜欢的人。魏安舟抱着吴鹤宸低低的自嘲般了苦笑了一声。

昨天的决赛场上，吴鹤宸和那个人双手交握时那样深情又悲伤的目光让魏安舟感觉到自己可能要失去他了，就连最后站到主舞台上，吴鹤宸也要转过头去看一看那个人的背影。

拿着手机一遍遍的重播那个刺眼的片段，魏安舟不得不承认，他嫉妒得几乎要发疯发狂。

魏安舟紧紧拥住怀里的人，似要把他融入骨血。

就像他们第一次见面时那样。

【4】念念难平，回忆锐起。

八年前，吴鹤宸十三岁，寄住在姑姑家，姑父是个老酒鬼，喝了酒就会打人，从前是打姑姑，等他到了这个家后，姑父仿佛发现少年人更耐得住他的拳打脚踢，他的家暴对象变成了吴鹤宸。

一个暴雨的夜晚，灰蒙蒙的天幕被凄厉的闪电撕裂，豆大豆大的雨点落在水泥地上噼里啪啦的响。

深夜的小院子在雨幕中并不和谐。

“有人生没人养的东西，我看你再瞪我，今天非打死你不可！”喝得半醉的姑父拿着柴堆里最粗那一根荆条，一下又一下不留余力的抽在在地上翻滚穿得分外单薄的少年身上。

吴鹤宸每天都会挨打，可能是因为打碎了碗，可能是因为衣服没洗干净，今天不过是因为吃饭时不小心往姑父几天不洗的衣服上溅了一滴油点子，原本已经在杂物间睡着的吴鹤宸便被喝醉酒的姑父拖起来一顿痛打。

吴鹤宸蜷缩在地上，用手护住自己的头，单薄的衣服早已被抽烂了，露出的皮肤印着一片片惨不忍睹的血痕，他痛的忍不住抽搐起来，但还是咬着嘴唇一言不发。

少年人的沉默并没有让姑父消气，这种沉默的抽打让姑父的火欲燃欲烈，手里的荆条挥舞得更加用力，一时间空气里只有雨声和荆条抽打在皮肉上的声音。

“老子让你瞪我，打死你个赔钱货，只知道白吃白喝的东西。”中年人粗重的脚狠狠踹在胸前，吴鹤宸凄厉的咳了两声，朝旁边的翻滚躲避，却眼尖的看见被摔在地上的酒瓶渣子，躲避不及的他护着头在男人发狠的重踹下摔了上去。

玻璃碎片入肉的痛感让吴鹤宸闷哼了一声，他把手抱进怀里护住，躲避仍然不停落下的荆条，打了这么久也没见人哼一声，男人似乎是觉得无趣了，朝着人的脸抽了一下看见爆开一条血痕后，扔掉荆条咒骂着走回屋子。

在地上躺了一会，吴鹤宸意识到身上的疼痛一时半会缓解不了，爬起来扯掉扎在肉里的玻璃碎片，一瘸一拐的走回屋子。

很快就听见了从姑姑房间里传出的女人尖细哭求声和男人咒骂以及噼里啪啦重物落地的声音，吴鹤宸在原地站了很久，抓住一根棍子破门而入。

看见了缩在墙角抱着头的姑姑和握着拳头往她身上砸得姑父，他举起棍子狠狠的砸在了姑父头上，在男人捂着头呼痛的空挡，吴鹤宸抓着姑姑的手跑了出去。

跑到巷口，女人停下来了，她的脸颊肿起，上面印着两个清晰的巴掌印“宸宸，你快走吧，是姑姑对不起你，没好好照顾你。”

吴鹤宸不明白那个男人有什么好，除了喝酒赌钱整天在家好吃懒做“你这样回去他会打死你的，我可以去找工作，去餐厅洗盘子做什么都行，你跟我一起走吧。”

“他是我丈夫，我能走到哪儿去？他不会打死我的，他还指望着我工作给他拿钱。”女人站在雨幕里一动不动，显然是不愿意走。

“你真的不走吗？”

吴鹤宸明白再在这个家呆下去自己可能等不到成年就要被打死了，看到姑姑坚定的点了点头，吴鹤宸心里一片悲凉，不知该说什么好，甩开姑姑的手往小巷外跑去。

魏安舟就是在这个时候见到吴鹤宸的。

那天是他二十岁生日，父母都有各自的家庭，连生日这天也没有送来祝福，他不想回到那个只有他一个人的家，开着车慢慢悠悠的在路上闲逛。

下着雨的深夜本就没多少人，他漫无目的的沿着导航乱开，突然从一个小巷子冲出来的人影嘭的一声撞在了车上。

那一刻，魏安舟真的以为是碰瓷。

等到魏安舟拿出伞下车后，他才看到这个被撞得倒地又爬起来的少年是什么状况。

夏天单薄的衣服破破烂烂的挂在身上，露在外面的皮肤尽是伤口，小臂有一片明显的血痧，连脸上也有几道纵横的血口，他的脸色很白，嘴唇干裂，阴狠的眸光像狼般死死的睁着魏安舟。

你没事吧这句话堵在嘴里说不出来，魏安舟把伞移到两人头顶，遮住这个站在雨里狼狈不堪的少年，握伞的手突然被紧紧抓住了。

“求你救我…我什么都能做…求你…”颤颤巍巍的声音响起，少年人眼里满是对求生的渴望和希翼，从小到大一帆风顺的魏安舟被他的目光所震慑。

“先上车吧，我找医生给你看看。”魏安舟把人扶到副驾驶坐好，取出一条干净的毛巾递给吴鹤宸“把水擦擦。”

吴鹤宸颤抖的手接住了这条柔软的毛巾，擦擦脸上的水和不想被人看见但疯了一般溢出来的眼泪，平静了片刻，压下喉头的哽咽“谢谢…对不起…”

十三岁的吴鹤宸如抓住救命稻草般抓住了这个如天神般降临到自己身边的青年。

回到魏安舟住的公寓，吴鹤宸手足无措的站在一旁，生怕自己一身泥泞弄脏了这里的家具。

“坐吧。”魏安舟把药箱翻出来给他处理伤口。

吴鹤宸忍着痛咬着嘴唇一声不吭，仿佛感觉不到痛一样，魏安舟看着他手臂上的伤口里有的还嵌着玻璃渣，皱着眉头轻手轻脚的把药抹上去“痛就出声，我先简单处理一下，等医生来了再给你看看。”

“谢谢…”吴鹤宸颤着声音回答，并没有呼痛，这点疼痛和挨打相比简直是不堪一提，他早就习惯了忍受。

等医生的过程中，吴鹤宸把自己的情况交代清楚了，他看着面前这个衣着打扮矜贵的青年，小声请求“求你帮帮我…我真的什么都可以做…我想上学…”

说完他的眸光又暗淡了下去，连自己的家人对自己都毫不在乎，他居然天真到指望一个陌生人。

“那你先在这儿住下来吧，明天我给你找个家教。”魏安舟几乎没怎么犹豫很快的回应。

“那我有什么要做的吗？”天下没有白吃的午餐，被亲戚踢皮球一样踢来踢去在各个家庭受尽白眼的吴鹤宸更是明白这个道理。

魏安舟沉吟了半刻回答道“你只要保证你完完全全属于我就行了。”

他的父母有各自的家庭和小孩，除了早逝的爷爷，似乎从来没有把他放在心上，从来没有人把他当成生命的全部，他受够了一个人的孤独。

刚刚好，吴鹤宸就这样跌跌撞撞的闯了进来，他眼里的渴求和祈盼让魏安舟知道，自己可能会成为这个人的全部。

十三岁的吴鹤宸混迹在一群不良少年身边，他并不是什么都不懂的人，他有些胆怯的问道“魏先生是想让我做你的床伴吗？”

听到这句话，魏安舟笑出声，看了看面前这个明显营养不良瘦的跟豆芽菜一样，身高也比同龄人矮一些的少年，突然心情变得很好“不是，至少现在还不是，你只需要陪在我身边就行了。”

吴鹤宸松了口气，轻轻点了点头，只要能活下去就行。

十三岁的吴鹤宸，拥有的是满身伤痕。

二十岁的魏安舟，拥有的是一室孤独。

还好，他们遇到了彼此。

十三岁到十六岁，是吴鹤宸最无忧无虑的时光。

魏安舟像兄长像父亲一样陪在自己身边，吴鹤宸是真的想要好好学习，但似乎他天生不是这块料，昨天才做过的题今天又无从下笔，背过的单词过了几小时就想不起来是什么意思，少年时期，魏安舟落在身后烙铁一样的巴掌几乎成了他的所有回忆。

那个时候最温情的时刻就是周末两人坐在卧室一起打游戏的时光，只有那时魏安舟才像一个温和的兄长一样满足自己的所有小要求。

两个人生活获得安稳又自在，吴鹤宸是真心把魏安舟当成自己最亲密的人的，所有变故发生在吴鹤宸十六岁那年。

那年，吴鹤宸成功登顶国服，TB战队经理私信问他有没有做职业选手的意愿，他想着自己一塌糊涂的学业，答应考虑一段时间。

魏安舟听到这个消息时几乎是眼皮都不抬的拒绝了，十六岁的吴鹤宸已经长到魏安舟肩膀那么高，曾经瘦骨嶙峋如同看保护神一样看着自己的男孩此时眼里只有愤怒“凭什么？我自己人生我自己可以作主。”

“自己的人生？我记得你当初说过你完完全全属于我。”正处于叛逆期的少年说话时眼里桀骜不驯，成功的挑起男人的怒火，魏安舟想好好劝劝他职业选手不是那么好当的，不想他受苦受累的话全部堵在嘴边，只说了一句最伤人也最不想提起的话。

果然，心高气傲的少年不甘心做任何人的附属，冷冷的说了一句“正好我去打职业赚钱把这些年你养我的钱都还给你，一拍两散各走各的路不是更好？”

听到这句话魏安舟冷笑了一声，从抽屉里抽出一把带孔的厚板子，钳制住男孩的腰一把拉下裤子把人掼在在沙发背上，就朝前两天才因为抽背时记不住挨了顿狠揍还肿着的屁п股狠狠砸下去。

木板厚重见肉就打，没什么规律，堪堪二十下就让肿肉发紫，男孩好久没挨过这么重的打，一时间受不住惨叫出来就是不肯服软说一句认错的话。

几十下重板抽的臀肉遍布血痧，臀峰处还破了皮，小崽子一个劲儿的一边呼痛一边骂着脏话，直到听见吴鹤宸嗓子都快喊劈了，魏安舟才停下来。

两团肉触目惊心的肿着，颤抖的臀肉发紫发黑，完全看不出原来的样子，魏安舟扔掉板子手轻颤着摸了摸，触到了一手的硬块。

“你还犟不犟了？”魏安舟低着声问道。

吴鹤宸抬起头，哭的凌乱的脸上全是恨意，他哑着嗓子说“你要么就打死我，不然明天我就去俱乐部。”

魏安舟冷笑了一声，把人扔在楼下没再管。

吴鹤宸撑着沙发站了起来，身后仿佛被劈开一样痛，他扶着楼梯上楼，第一次睡在了连床单都没有铺的客房。

第二天醒的时候，魏安舟已经不在了，吴鹤宸也被抱回到了主卧，他想睁开眼想动一动，却察觉到了自己的一只手被铐在了床头。

几乎是翻天覆地的闹了三天，房间里伸手就能拿到的东西被吴鹤宸砸了个稀巴烂，抿着嘴绝食被魏安舟撬开牙齿灌了进去。

身后挨了数不清的巴掌，没有一寸肉是不痛的，两人耗了三天，终于在第三天的中午魏安舟解开了手铐，说“想去打职业可以，但是我们必须约法三章。”

几乎是没有犹豫的，吴鹤宸立马答应了。

魏安舟看着吴鹤宸穿着西装拖着行李箱离开的背影，知道一直以来他想要紧紧抓在手心的东西还是失去了，也就是那一天开始，吴鹤宸看他的眼里再也没有了依赖。

两个人看似亲密无间却若即若离的生活就这样过去了五年。

  
【5】愤，恨，爱，皆为混沌

冒泡赛结束后，参加世界赛的三支队伍总算尘埃落定。

TB战队作为二号种子和SG战队，ZX战队一起参加出征仪式。

场馆内人山人海，舞台上一号种子SG战队站在中间，他们的队长段正则拿着队旗。吴鹤宸举着队旗站在离他两米远的地方。

场馆内的空调开得很低，风呼呼的往前吹，队旗翻飞时，吴鹤宸微微扭头看着段正则的脸，他英俊的脸上带着暖洋洋的温柔，他正低头和旁边的小中单说些什么，片刻后露出一个笑容温柔的揉了揉站在他旁边的小中单的头发。

吴鹤宸闭了闭眼睛，将目光移回了前方。

那个人已经有了照亮他生命的星光。

而自己不过是令人避之不及的阴影。

吴鹤宸自嘲的笑了笑。

出征仪式后是两天的假期，随后他们就要去基地赛前集训。吴鹤宸坐着出租车回到别墅时，魏安舟坐在沙发上拿着手机看着视频，看到他回来，又按回了主页面。

“宸宸，你觉得我们是什么关系？”问出这句话后魏安舟就后悔了，他知道吴鹤宸的嘴里绝对不会给他想要的回答。

果然，吴鹤宸仿佛真的思考了两秒，眯起眼睛带着笑意回答“金丝雀和金主的关系呀。”

所有的话都被堵住，连一句温情的话都说不出口，魏安舟叹了口气沉默了。

“你喜欢他吗？”待吴鹤宸坐到沙发上，魏安舟又一次按亮了屏幕，打开刚才他正在看的视频，正是几个小时前的出征仪式的录播。

画面里，吴鹤宸的视线仿佛盛着水雾，朦朦胧胧又哀伤落在段正则身上。

吴鹤宸的声音轻轻柔柔如同爱人梦中的呓语，他勾起一个笑容，像毒蛇吐信一字一句的问道“我配吗？”

魏安舟看了他很久，试图从他的眼睛里找到这八年来积累的哪怕一点点感情，但是吴鹤宸的长睫毛洒下了一层阴影，遮住了他所有的情绪，魏安舟只能看见一双平静又讥诮的眸子。

“确实不配。”魏安舟冷笑了一声，回应道。

夜里，久不见面的两人自然是翻云覆雨，这天的魏安舟格外激烈，好几次吴鹤宸都哭着求着说不行了，他也没停下来，等到爱浪完全平息，吴鹤宸已经完全昏睡了过去。

魏安舟紧紧的抱着吴鹤宸，在他耳边很低很低的说道“我喜欢你。”

睡得昏昏沉沉的人自然不会回应他，他似乎是不知疲倦似的，又重复了一遍“我喜欢你。”

魏安舟把脸埋进吴鹤宸的脖颈，似乎又温热的液体顺着衣领滴了下去，夜色中他的背影轻轻发抖，片刻后沙哑的声音又响了起来“我爱你。”

他的情话，大概只有窗外的月亮能听到了。

第二天早晨吴鹤宸睡在床上滚了滚，想踹踹旁边的人让他抱自己去洗脸，却触到了空荡荡的被窝。

从前吴鹤宸都是要魏安舟抱着去洗漱的。魏安舟一直以来都很享受他的亲近，因此每次都心甘情愿的抱着他去浴室。

有一回，魏安舟抱着在床上磨磨蹭蹭不想起床的他，笑着说“怎么就这么懒，每天都要抱着起床。”

“总不能让你白上啊。”吴鹤宸眯起眼睛不紧不慢的回应。

男人的笑僵在脸上，把吴鹤宸扔在床上沉着脸独自下楼。

思及此，吴鹤宸疑惑的爬起来洗漱完，走到楼下才看见坐在沙发上的男人，还没开口问今天怎么起来的这么早。

魏安舟突然说“我把这些年在你身上的花费算了一下，已经发给你了，你把钱划过来之后咱们就两清吧，你以后再也不用回来了。”

这个小崽子从来就不知道谁才是最喜欢他的人，他的眼里只有别人，魏安舟觉得自己不能再这样下去了。魏安舟能想象到自己说完这句话后吴鹤宸的表情，甚至吴鹤宸脸上的冷淡和讥讽他都能恰到好处的模仿出来。

果然，吴鹤宸沉默了两秒，握着手机的手紧了紧很快又松开，平淡的脸上没有一丝情绪，声音甚至是轻快的把厌恶表现得淋漓尽致“知道了。这些年谢谢你了。”

阳光洒进来，照亮一室寂静。

这天晚上两人照例相拥而眠，只是等到第二天魏安舟醒来时，身边已经没人了。

床头柜上有一张银行卡，他拿起来紧紧的握在手里，蒙上眼睛遮住一瞬间溢出来的眼泪。

  
【完】

那个虚张声势的人上窜下跳无所不用其极想要获得一丝一毫的关注。

而那个真正想走的人，只是像寻常一样，裹着来时穿着的衣服，没有一声告别便悄无声息的离开了。

END

——————————————————————


End file.
